Brawling Shinobi
by Rwbyknight
Summary: This is a complete redo of my previous fanfic Bakugan Summoner. Wondering the forest after being neglected by his family Naruto finds a summoning contract and with it he'll protect his loved ones
1. Chapter 1

**Alright everyone after re-reading Bakugan Summoner I felt like it could be so much better so here's to a hopefully good remake of the same fanfic so please enjoy**

* * *

Looking outside of a window a young 10-year-old girl sighed, "Come on Tou-chan teach us more," a 10-year-old child whined, "Yeah Kaa-san teach us more cool stuff," the second girl, around the same age, begged. "Well Minato-kun," an older red-haired woman said turning to the blonde haired male, "Of course Natsumi-chan, Hinoka-chan," Minato said smiling.

Starting at the beginning, 5 years ago a great beast known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village on the night of the girl's births. It was only at the highest point of the battle against the mighty beast, the Yondaime arrived at the field with two of this three girls splitting the beast in two separate energizes sealing it in the two. But during the celebration, it seemed that the eldest of the three was left only to be found to be discovered by the redhead hours later.

And in the windowsill of his room, the eldest child sat watching his siblings train with their parents. "It's no use trying to ask because I already know the answer to that," she sighed turning him back, " _Don't worry Naruto things will get better soon_ ," a male voice said and looking down she saw a small ball float up to him. "Thanks, Aranaut," Naruto smiled remembering how he met him closes friends.

 **Flashback**

"I can't believe they forgot it was my birthday as well," a younger Naruto said looking inside the house to see him siblings surrounded by friends and family, their family. Sneaking through the small hole she made years ago, only hidden by a small bush, Naruto left unnoticed, and even then his parents wouldn't even realize that he left. Walking around the city, dodging the undesirables in Konoha, Naruto suddenly stopped and looked around wondering why she suddenly stopped, " _Follow my voice child_ ," she heard a female voice call out to him. And with nothing to lose Naruto followed twisting and turning through the streets stopping when she saw the fence, " _Do not worry child we will protect you_ ," instead of the female voice it was a gruff male voice so taking a deep breath Naruto entered.

Going deeper and deeper into the forest, Naruto suddenly stopped when she entered the site of a ruined temple. "Alright I'm here what do you want me to do?" she yelled out, " _Stand in the center and do the rest_ ," a different female voice explained and doing as instructed the six pillars shined and when they were done Naruto was nowhere in sight.

"Uh, where I'm I?" Naruto groaned getting up.

" _Welcome to our realm young child_ ," snapping his head to the voice she saw six figures wearing robes circled him, "I'm here now what do you want?" Naruto asked standing up. " _Child how do you want to be our summoner_ ," the lady in white and gold asked, "What do you mean?" the young child wondered. " _The day of your birth we all knew you were going to be special_ ," the figure in brown colored robes stated, "But when we saw that your family start to neglect you we were furious," the small figure in lime green stated. " _So we decided to change that_ ," the person in black continued, " _By making you our summoner_ ," the small person in blue finished, "Why me? Why not my sisters?" Naruto questioned.

" _Because unlike them you have a fire that we haven't seen since the rebirth of this world_ ," the man in red answered. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked once more, " _Unlike other children your age you would find other ways to train_ ," the female in white answered making Naruto blush as it was true he did enter the public library to find ways to impress his parents. "So if I do accept what will I gain?" Naruto said still cautious, " _By signing a contract with us you'll be learning from anyone of our elements and summon a variety of creatures_ ," the man in black said approving of the cautious look Naruto had.

"If that's the case then you have yourself a deal," Naruto said as the scroll appeared before him and not even wincing at the fact that his finger was bleeding he signed the contract. "So tell me now that I signed the contract can you reveal who you really are? Because I can sense the robes you're wearing are only a disguise," Naruto said.

" _I am Apollonir the leader of the group and the user of fire_ ," the male in red answered before morphing into a dragon. " _I am Clayf the user of earth_ ," the male sitting in a throne announced standing up grasping a staff with a mirror on the top, " _Exedra the user of darkness_ ," the man in black followed converting into an eight-headed hydra. " _Frosch the wielder of water_ ," the male in blue said next morphing into a toad, " _Lars Lion wielder of the element of light_ ," the female in white announced changing into something similar to her former appearance. " _And I am Oberus the holder of the element of wind_ ," she said changing into a creature with a beaked head and butterfly wings on her back, " _And we are call Bakugan of the Bakugan Summoning contract_ ," they said as one.

 **Flashback over**

Since him acceptance into the Bakugan Contract, Naruto has earned many subjects from how to sense your surrounding by tapping into the vibrations of the earth to earning the different fighting styles the Bakugan possess. For the Bakugan themselves, they each enjoyed the human's company all of them seeing him as a worthy summoner, but his absolute favorite, much to their excitement, have got to be Elfin and Harpus.

Sitting under a tree one day after school was finished Naruto sensed him siblings and their group walk towards him. "Aw look at the failure of the family what's wrong parents refuse to train you," Hinoka teased but the smirk turned into a frown as Naruto wasn't even paying attention, as unknown to everyone the parents and other adults arrived to see what was happening, "Hey I'm talking to you so you better look up baka," she demanded finally causing Naruto to look up from the scroll she was reading. "Sorry did you say something?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow causing different reactions from the gravity-defying white-haired man's smile to the eyebrow twitching of most of the audience. "Whatever it is I'm not interested I've found other ways to train," Naruto said not seeing him parents and others to wince, "We're not done with you," Natsumi yelled going for a chakra filled punch, but was surprised when Naruto side stepped elbowing Natsumi in the stomach, "What the hell?" Hinoka said going in for a roundhouse kick but was again surprised when Naruto dodged before knocking Hinoka off balance by sweeping the leg she was balancing on. "What were you talking about not being done with me?" Naruto questioned, "Because from what I'm seeing we're done here," growling the two girls were about to go through hand seals when Minato yelled out, "Don't you dare do any jutsus," paling the children finally saw the adults.

"Naruto where did you learn how to do that?" Kushina cautiously asked, "Learned everything myself only learning from a couple of adults," Naruto simply answered, "Why didn't you ask us?" Minato questioned, "Oh and get rejected like all those other times I've asked in the past," Naruto eye rolled at him so-called parents wincing. "If you don't have anything else to ask me I'm going back to the house," Naruto said walking away.

 **With the adults**

"Did any of you teach him anything?" Minato asked his Jounins, "Well ask the only wind element in the village she's been coming to me for tips," a man admitted. "Yes Naruto's Youthful flames have burned even brighter when she came to me for Taijutsu stances," a bowl cut haired green spandex male shouted, "She's been earning to identify and dispel Genjutsu," a black haired female with red eyes also admits. "And he's been learning how to piss people off from me," the white-haired male answered.

"You never told us?" Kushina demanded, "Well we thought you already knew," the white-haired man said as the other said similar answers.

Once the family got home the parents went to talk to their daughters, "Tell me how is Naruto in school?" Minato asked, "She's mostly the loner of the class always spending time by himself," Natsumi answered. "She doesn't have any friends?" Kushina asked, "Not that we know of we're normally too busy spending time with our own friends to care about that loser," Hinoka admitted, "Hinoka that is no way to speak to your older sibling," Kushina abolished, "Well she is," Natsumi added, "You always leave him alone so we thought that we could pick on him today's the first day that she even fought back."

Seeing as it's the weekend tomorrow the parents decided to find out what Naruto does alone, so as the next day came the four of them, as Hinoka and Natsumi were also interested. "Alright what do I want to do for today," Naruto wondered, "Naruto how have you been?" an older voice asked, "I've been better Orochimaru-sama," Naruto answered turning to face the pale-skinned Sannin. "Yes I heard about what happened yesterday," he nodded, "Tell me where did you fight like that?" he asked causing the family to lean in more. "From various people in the village," Naruto answered, "So I take it you've given up on asking your parents then," another male voice said, "Yes after I was six I realized that my parents didn't care about me seeing as I don't have natural talent," Minato and Kushina winced as Hinoka along with Natsumi frowned starting to regret all the things they've done to their eldest. "And what about Jiraiya and Tsunade?" the older voice questioned, "Them please give me a break I also tried to ask them but they also reject me," Naruto scoffed not knowing that the two in question were also listening, "And you do remember that they're also my godparent as well," now the two winced remembering that information.

"Yes I was wondering about that as well," Orochimaru wondered, "Please if they really cared about me the four could have trained all three of use but no they push me aside for the more natural talented," Naruto said. "Naruto," a young female voice hollered out, "Satsuki-chan," Naruto called out, "Hello there Danzo-sama Orochimaru-sama," the young black haired girl said bowing, "Please there's no need to bow," Orochimaru waved, "What do you need young Uchiha?" Danzo asked. "Oh Kaa-san wanted me to get Naruto for some shopping," Satsuki answered, "I honestly have nothing else to do right now so why not," Naruto said shrugging before his hand was grabbed stumbling as she tried to keep pace with his friend.

"So I take it you heard everything then," Danzo said as the six stepped out of their hiding places, "Does she think that lowly of us?" Kushina questioned, "After so many rejections even a child can understand that she isn't needed," Danzo stated. "I'm still wondering why you ever thought of teaching all three of them," Orochimaru said turning to his team mates, "Well," Jiraiya began, "Of course you don't want to do all that work so you picked the ones that seem to have natural talent to teach . . . just like Naruto said," the snake Sannin said getting his answer from Jiraiya and Tsunade's silence.

"There you two are," an older female said, "Sorry Kaa-san I found Naruto talking with Danzo-sama and Orochimaru-sama," Satsuki explained. Nodding at the answer, she turned to the blonde haired girl, "So Naruto how are you doing?" she asked, "Same old same old Mikoto Oba-san," Naruto replied. Shopping through the different stores Naruto split from the Uchiha mother and daughter and entering him house he blinked when he saw him so-called family sitting at the table, "What's going on?" Naruto said slowly dropping him bags to form the hand seals to release the Genjutsu on him. "This is real Naruto there's no need to try and dispel anything," Minato said frowning a bit, "Yeah we were just wondering about your day is all," Hinoka told him, "If was fine nothing exciting happened besides going cloth shopping with Satsuki and her mother," Naruto admitted still on guard.

As dinner progressed Naruto felt things get stranger when him so-called godparents show up, "Alright whatever it is you're doing enough," Naruto said slamming his hands on the table, "What are you talking about we're just spending time as a family," Tsunade told him. "So that's what this is about," Naruto said narrowing his eyes, "Do you think that a single would undo all the neglect you've done to me after all of these years," she nearly yelled. "Please just give us a chance," Kushina begged, "I've given you plenty of chances but what do I get neglect from my parents and godparents along with siblings mocking me about being the failure of the family," Naruto sneered, "I'm going upstairs," he finished but as she was about to leave the dining room Tsunade stopped him, "Brat you should be thankful that your parents are begging you to forgive them," she said. "Oh what about you and the old pervert or what about the fact that you and Kushina are a disgrace to the Uzumaki name," Naruto snapped, "What did you just say," Tsunade said, "Yeah you heard me a disgrace, Uzumaki's are supposed to be all about family but what have you and him done for me family wise? Oh, I know disregard me in favor of training those two," Naruto said causing the blonde haired Sannin's and Kushina's eyes to widen in realization.

Leaving to head upstairs he slammed the door, " _What happened_?" a bakugan summon asked, "My so-called parents finally decided to try and reconnect with me," he said. " _Just cook your jets Naruto remember the moment you graduate you can live on your own_ ," the same Bakugan points out, "Thanks for the reminder Golem," Naruto said.

After calming down Naruto returned to the realm of the Bakugan, "Apollonir-sama I need your guidance," Naruto said entering the world of the sages. " _Speak Naruto_ ," the Dragon of Pyrus voiced, "It's about my birth parents," the young child began, " _Did they neglect you again_?" Lars Lion asked, "No it's the opposite, they actually cared about me but after all this time I'm confused on how to respond," Naruto replied. " _Tell me, child, how do you feel towards them_?" Clayf asked, "Well I'm hurt and angry that it took this long to realize that I actually exist," Naruto answered. "Remember our lessons Naruto when you feel lost just follow the winds," Oberus told him.

* * *

 **So how did I do for the remake and don't forget don't forget to review and comment if you liked anything or have questions. See you all later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**For everyone who sent me reviews, Naruto is a guy in this fanfic I realized that after the first two reviews about Naruto being either a boy or a girl I realized I didn't change everything involving Naruto. So I repeat Naruto is a guy in this story.**

* * *

A couple weeks of Naruto snapping a bit towards his family things within the village changed, the girls tried their best to get to bond with him but he's still being the loner. But that all changed when two new students showed up, "Everyone listen up," their sensei said but everyone was still talking and getting ticked off he yelled out, "EVERYONE SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION!" that did it as everyone, even the two new students, paid attention. "Has you can see we have two new students," looking up Naruto actually had a small blush at the orange-haired girl who noticed him and did the same, "Hey there I'm Keith Fermin and this is my little sister Mira," Keith, the blond-haired teenage, said presenting themselves, "While our likes are different we're both hoping that we can all get along."

"Thank you, but it seems that I'm having trouble finding seats for the both of you," Iruka said, "They can sit next to me, Sensei," Naruto offered, "It's not like anyone else is going to be sitting here for today," he explained. "Thank you Naruto," Iruka said smiling.

"Thanks, I don't know what I would have done if I was sitting next to the guys," Mira said, "No prob," Naruto waved. As the class progressed Keith could tell that his sister and Naruto were getting comfortable with each other, and when the bell rang, "Hey do you want to hang out with me and my friends?" Naruto asked, "Sure thanks for the offer," Keith said before Mira could say anything. "Hey, Naruto what took you so long?" Sasuke asked, "I was showing the new students around the building," Naruto said pointing to Keith and Mira, "Hey there I'm Sasuke Uchiha and this is my sister Satsuki," Sasuke introduced himself and his sister, "Troublesome, I'm Shikamaru Nara," the lazy Nara said before dropping his head on the table. "Yes he's always lazy but he's the smartest person in the class," the guy next to him said seeing their looks, "Oh and I'm Chōji Akimichi," he said.

"It's nice to finally have another girl in the group," Satsuki said smiling, but on the inside, she was worried about the new girl. Hidden from the group of friends sat the siblings of Naruto, "Great another girl that Naruto is getting close two," Natsumi whined. "Please that Mira chick will be bored of Naruto soon," Hinoka stated, "Not from what I'm seeing," Natsumi said as the pair saw Mira leaning on Naruto's shoulder as said teen didn't do anything to stop the orange haired girl.

 **Flash forward**

Since the introduction of Keith and Mira into the group everyone could see that Naruto has shown more emotion then he normally does, and when the parents found out well there were two different reactions; Kushina wanted to play the overprotective card while Minato was proud for his eldest child for getting a girl so soon. "Mira-chan Keith wait up," Naruto said dashing towards his friends not seeing his siblings sigh in disappointment, "Hi Naruto-kun," Mira smiled at her crush, "Hey Naruto still having trouble with your folks I see," Keith said as after a year or two Naruto explained the situation between him and his family, "Yeah they still are," Naruto confessed. "So you're crashing at our place again?" Mira asked, "Nah I don't want to interrupt again like I've already had," Naruto waved. "Fine but you know that you're always welcomed in our home," Mira said as they stopped at the sibling's apartment.

The following week everyone saw that the security was beefed up, "Hey what's with the ANBU around the village?" Kiba asked, "Word is that Kumo is coming by for a peace treaty but Hokage-sama wants to still be on guard," Naruto answered. Even as he continued to work on the class assignments Naruto was still on edge listening to the winds as they scream of danger.

After class Naruto stayed at the training ground to work on some moves when the alarm suddenly rang out. "Knew something was about to happen," Naruto muttered following the winds leading him to the source of the problem only to see a shinobi with a bag over the shoulder and thanks to training with Exedra, Naruto could see slight movement within. "Hey you stop," Naruto shouted causing the guy to stop, "Get lost brat this isn't any of your business," the guy sneered, "From what I can tell from the movement in the bag I'm willing to bet you just kidnapped someone," Naruto said, "Die, Lightning Style: Thunder Cannon," the guy shouted causing Naruto to duck but resumed his tracking following the person. "Persistent brat aren't you," he yelled, "Of course you are kidnapping a Konoha citizen," Naruto fired back.

"Uryu what are you doing?" a deep male voice demanded appearing in front of the now named Uryu along with Minato and most of the ANBU surrounded them, "Naruto report," Minato said, "Sir I was training in the Academy training ground after class ended when the alarm went off so thinking of my options I decided to look in the forest when I noticed Uryu-san in a rush. Investigating I noticed that the bag he was holding was moving a bit and went to confront him leading to where we are now," Naruto explained. "This is for the glory of Kumo," Uryu shouted, "Without a single bloodline we are seen has weak to the rest of the world so when it was discovered that you would be going to Konoha for a peace treaty the council decided to act on its own and ordered that a bloodline be taken," Uryu yelled out going through hand seals, "Summoning Jutsu," appearing in a puff of smoke stood a huge lizard, "Lebara-sama destroy Konoha," Uryu ordered.

"Bakugan Brawl," Naruto said snapping into action, "Haos Blade Tigerra stand," everyone was shocked when a tiger like figure stood and seeing it turn to the summoner, "Naruto what is your wish?" it asked. "Stop that lizard before it causes any more damage," Naruto ordered jumping on the beast's shoulder, "Hang on," it said charging forward, "Minato did you know about this?" the man asked, "No I didn't know Naruto has a summoning contract," Minato replied.

As the lizard was about to reach the first building it was stopped, " _You're not going anywhere_ ," Tigerra growled sending him towards over the wall, "Velocity Fang," Tigerra shouted as twin wrist blades extended from the top of her hand and stabbed into the lizard. "Wind Style: Hurricane Drill," Naruto yelled out forming two small hurricanes around his hand and with a single punch both attacks were launched and coming into contact with the opposing summon two high spinning hurricanes drilled into is causing it to pop from the pain. "Naruto when were you going to reveal that you already had a summoning contract?" Minato asked, "And where did you find such a contract?" Jiraiya asked. "Answering the second questioned it was the summons themselves that sent for me saying that I was a better choice compared to Hinoka and Natsumi," Naruto confessed, after arresting Uryu and the Kumo shinobi left everyone, including his friends, were in the Hokage's office. "And how about revealing it to us?" Mira asked with a glare, "I promise I was going to reveal them but I didn't know when," Naruto quickly explained, "What sort of summoning contract is it?" Orochimaru asked, "Well the Bakugan Contract isn't like other contracts. They're made of six different elements of fire, water, earth, wind, light, and darkness, and most of the Bakugan are all human like with some animal characteristics," Naruto explained. Quickly going through hand seals Naruto cried out, "Bakugan Brawl Aquos Elfin stand," appearing in a puff of smoke is a blonde haired blue-skinned female with a frog hat one-piece swimsuit with armbands around her wrists appeared. "Hey Naruto," she waved before seeing that she had an audience, "Uh what's going on here?" she asked the summoner, "I revealed that I had a summoning contract," Naruto admits, "Ah, got it and that reminds me the sages wish to speak to you soon," Elfin said, "Do you know what they want?" Naruto asked. "Something about a prophecy," Elfin replied and while everyone was focused on her, Elfin saw Naruto's parents and godparent's shocked and surprised look, "See you around Naru-kun," the Aquos Attributed Bakugan waved vanishing in a puff.

"Why did you say Aquos Elfin?" Itachi asked, "You see there Bakugan like Elfin can have more than one attribute," Naruto explained. "And Aquos?" Danzo asked, "That's the name the Bakugan have for Water," Naruto replied, "Can you say the rest?" Kiba asked, "Well Pyrus is for Fire, you already know the one for water, Haos for Light, Darkus for Dark, Subterra for Earth, and Ventus for Wind," Naruto presented. "What elements can you use?" Kushina asked hoping that he had either of her or Minato's element, "From Lars Lion said I'm Ventus and Haos," Naruto replied.

Before anyone could voice any more questions Danzo tapped his cane on the floor, "I feel like that is enough questioning for now the children should return to bed seeing as there is still school for them tomorrow," he announced. After the children left the office the adults converse about today's revelations, "I guess that Naruto didn't trust you enough to reveal that he already had a summoning contract," Kakashi said, "There goes letting Naruto signing the Toad Contract," Minato sighed. "But Elfin's mentioning of the Prophecy," Jiraiya noted, "Do you think we got it wrong then," Kushina asked, "What are you four mumbling about?" Danzo demanded and when the four explained the Prophecy the elder's eyes narrowed, "So you neglected a child for some silly poetry?" he questioned, "You four are idiots, what made you think that the girls were the chosen ones?"

"The Kyuubi," Tsunade admitted, "That's why, even if the girls are the chosen ones you still could have still trained all three of them. Besides didn't you ever think of the consequences when it is revealed that Naruto is actually the child?" Danzo asked. "If we had revealed the reason and Naruto is the child spoken in the Prophecy then we would have a big problem on our hands," Jiraiya realized, "You're all lucky that there are still people he cares for in the village," Hiruzen stated speaking up for the first time.

* * *

The following years after the kidnapping was as normal as any other day, "Ok everybody I have an announcement before you leave," Iruka broadcasted and after experiencing the big-headed jutsu their sensei used on them in the past the students all listened in, "It seems that graduation day is almost upon us, so during the next it will only be review but even then you must also study outside of class, dismiss," exiting the academy biulding Naruto's group of friends headed out to their normal hang out spot to talk about their final days in the academy. "So is anyone nervous?" Sasuke asked, "Nah not really we were taught the materials so I'm pretty good," Naruto said shrugging, "Of course you're the top student after all," Kiba scoffed. "I need some help on my Taijutsu do you think you can help me Naruto?" Satsuki asked batting her eyelash at him ignoring Mira's glaring at her, "Why don't you ask your brothers I'm sure they can help you better than I can," Naruto points out. "Of course," Satsuki sighed disappointed, "Sochi," Kushina called out seeing her wayward son, "Yes Kushina-sama?" Naruto asked not noticing the wince, "Well I was wondering if you wanted to eat ramen with me and the rest of the family?" Kushina questioned, "I'll have to deny on the fact that we aren't family," he answered, "Ok then but we'll be at Ichiraku," Kushina told him wiping away the tears.

Time skipping to the final day of the academy, Iruka walked in signaling to the students to pay attention, "Before I start the test I wish to say I'm so proud to see you advance from the young children from when you started," Iruka smiled, "And for some getting out of the shells you hid yourself behind," he added as Naruto chuckled a bit. Passing out the test Iruka went back to watching the students making sure none of them cheated, and after collecting the tests he brought them outside for the sparing portion. "Has you can see the Hokage himself along with various Jounins are present to watch the Taijutsu portion of the test so please put some effort," Iruka stated. Before he could call out the first pair, Naruto and Sasuke stepped forward, "So what's the score again? 45 for you 50 for me and 10 ties," Naruto guessed, "Yeah but you can make that 47 for me," Sasuke said getting into his family stance while Naruto went for his own, "I don't recognize that stance," Gai said seeing it. "Let me guess that stance is from one of the Bakugan isn't it?" Sasuke voiced, "Yup Aranaut-sensei is as tough as Gai-sensei when it comes to Taijutsu as well," Naruto stated.

When Iruka started the match neither competitors moved a single muscle, "Why didn't they start by now?" Ino asked, "They're watching for any openings the other makes," Gai explained. "They both know that the first move may decide who wins the match so they're playing the waiting game," Kakashi nodded, "Gai's right the first move may be your last so Sasuke and Naruto are scanning each other's movements," he said, "But they're too young for something like this," Asuma points out, "I asked Sasuke the same and his response was that from his spars with Naruto my little brother has learned that waiting is something that is key to any battle," Itachi said.

Looking at each other both Sasuke and Naruto silently decided that it was time for them to start resulting in Sasuke to attack first as he rushes in for a punch to the head; however, Naruto parries it going countering for a punch sending Sasuke to tumble back. "So you're going to play like that huh then let's go," Sasuke shouted running once more sending a fury of punches and kicks towards his opponent, "You really need to chill Sasuke," Naruto stated going dodging or blocking the attack, but he didn't see that his rival was quick on one of his kicks sending Naruto tumbling back. "How's that for chilling," Sasuke smirked but soon saw that Naruto wasn't in his sight at all, "Always keep your eye on your opponent," Naruto said behind him jumping into the air dodging the punch retaliating with a kick followed up with a double punch then grabbing Sasuke by the arm tossing him to the ground with a knee on his chest. "You were saying something about the score for you being 47?" Naruto asked, "Well I think it's 51 for me," he stated.

"Even now you still beat me," Sasuke said, "Hey we were taught at different times," Naruto countered. To the adults, they were all impressed with what they saw, "I know the first two genins for my three," Itachi said, "I thought you were still in ANBU?" Kakashi asked, "Two days till I resign so I'm taking Sasuke and Naruto," Itachi replied, "What about your third student?" Kurenai asked, "Probably Mira," was the Raven ANBU's answer.

After the rest of the class had their spares Iruka brought up the dummies, "Now it's time for the Kunai and Shuriken scores," he announced and thanks to Minato letting the Shinobi council having full control of the academy most of the class got passable marks. "By any chance can the targets move?" Naruto asked stepping forward, "Can you handle moving targets?" Iruka asked as both the adults and students looked on, "Yup," Naruto answered holding up two kunia's in his hands, and when Iruka turned on the system Naruto went to work with only three minutes later all five of the targets had a kunai embedded in them. "Some of the Bakugan had me throwing kunai's at speed higher than the target's speed," Naruto admits.

Since Naruto was the last student for the Kunai and Shuriken test Iruka moved on to the final portion, "Besides the Academy three does anyone wish to reveal any other jutsus they learned?" he asked and allowing the clan children to present he moved on to the other children. "Haos style: Heaven Slash," pulling out a kunai Naruto charged the element of light into it and with a swing bright yellow slash was emitted destroying parts of the forest, "Ventus style: Streamline Twister," pointing to a tree Naruto fired off a burst of wind that, once contacting with the object destroyed it. "Bakugan summons," Naruto said seeing the looks sent his way.

* * *

 **I'm going to end it here so that I can focus on other stories as this is reminding me that I haven't updated Mystic Brawl in a long while so I'm going to focus on that one next. See you all later**


	3. Chapter 3

**This everyone will be the next chapter for Brawling Shinobi so let's begin**

* * *

A couple of days since the Graduations all the Jounins gathered in the Hokage's office, "Alright who wants who on their team?" Minato asked, "Hinoka, Natsumi, and Naruto," Kushina automatically stated. "Sure Naruto may follow your orders but do you really think he actually listen to you?" Itachi questioned receiving a sigh, "Then what about you, Itachi?" Minato asked, "Sasuke, Keith, and Naruto," Itachi answered, "Sasuke can be a close ranger, Keith the close to the mid-range fighter, and Naruto for his wildcard ability," he explained. Thinking it over Minato agreed, "Can I get the Ino-Shika-Cho trio?" Asuma asked, "And what village doesn't have a counter for that trio?" Itachi questioned, "So who do you think I switch out with?" the former Temple Warrior asked, "Shino to replace Chōji," the former ANBU shinobi answered, "What about my all sensor team?" Kurenai asked, "That's a terrible idea as each team should have some diversity in them, so having an all Sensor team will get into trouble if they run into a close-range combatant," Itachi answered.

While the Jounin discussed the teams Naruto was wondering the town, "Man what to do know?" he asked himself. "Hey Naruto what are you doing right now?" a familiar voice asked, "Oh nothing much," Naruto answered turning to see Mira. "Do you want to hang out if you're doing nothing much," Mira asked. "Sure," Naruto answered.

On the day of Team arrangements, all the students gathered to discuss who would with who for the teams. "Well they're most likely going to form the Ino-Shika-Cho trio," Naruto said getting nods, "Then who do you think will be on your team?" Satsuki asked, "Probably with Sasuke for one but that third member eludes me," Naruto answered. When Iruka entered the room everyone returned to their seats, "Before we begin I want to say I'm so glad to have taught you," he said getting smiles from everyone, "And now for the teams, Team one," Iruka began and Naruto paid attention when his name was called, "Team 7 is comprised of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, and Keith Clay and an extra team member Mira Clay with Itachi Uchiha as their sensei," the mentioned three smirked and high fived each other, even if the Uchiha siblings were surprised, as the girls moaned in disappointment and Satsuki glared a bit at Mira, "Team 8 is made up of Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, and your sensei is Kurenai Yūhi." Shika groaned as Kiba shrugged and Sakura was still depressed that she wasn't on Sasuke's team, "Team 10 with Asuma Sarutobi as the sensei is made up of Chōji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, and Shino Aburame," Ino whined about being teamed up with bug boy, Shino himself just stayed calm, and Chōji just continued eating his chips. "Finally Team 11 is Natsumi and Hinoka Uzumaki Namikaze, Hinata Hyūga, and an extra team member is Satsuki Uchiha your sensei will be Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze," finishing up team groups Iruka rolled up the scroll, "Now you all have about an hour to do what you want until your respective senseis arrive."

Seeing him leave, Naruto's group gathered around each other, "Just keep the bugs to a minimum and I'll scream less," Ino said, "That's agreeable," Shino stated. "I'm surprised that Itachi is a sensei," Satsuki said, "Who cares," Sasuke said shrugging, "So Naruto what are you expecting from Itachi as your sensei?" Mira asked. "I wouldn't know we'll just have to see," Naruto said and as time passed the only teams left was Naruto's group, "So when are they going to come," Kiba groaned and it was then that a raven flew through the opened window and landed on Sasuke's head, "Team 7 meet me at the Dango shop," he read. "Alright see you all later," Naruto said getting up along with his team, "Think you have an easier way of getting there?" Keith asked, "I'm not a taxi service," Naruto said smacking him on the back of the head as the three left.

* * *

Arriving at the Dango shop, they saw their sensei sitting in the back of the table, "Alright everyone before we start let's get through introductions; I'm Itachi Uchiha, and my likes are my friends, family, the village, and a certain someone," Sasuke perked up at the mention of the last part, "My dislikes are those who harm those I care about and traitors," with his introduction finished he pointed to Keith, "If I must, the names Keith Clay and the likes are my sister and friends and dislike those that harm those I care for," next he pointed to his brother, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha and my likes are friends, family, and getting stronger . . . oh and tomatoes while my dislikes are basically what you two said," then Itachi pointed to Naruto. "My name is a Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and while my likes are what yours are minus the tomatoes I want to prove that I don't need the Hokage and his wife to make me strong and my hate is the fact that said pair never thought of training all three of us," and finally Itachi pointed to Mira, "I'm Mira Clay my likes are family and friends as well as training to become stronger my dislikes are fangirls and shinobi who glance down on Kunoichis while my dream is to have a family with a certain someone," she finished glancing at Naruto ignoring Keith's snickering. Nodding Itachi paused when their food got there.

"Ok we can either start your final test today or we can do it tomorrow," Itachi said getting to the point confusing them, "What do you mean final test I thought we already did that," Keith said. "That was only to weed out those who couldn't pass the test the real test," Itachi points out, "I say we take them now and get it over with," Naruto said crossing his arms as his teammates nodded along, "Then follow me to the Team's training ground," Itachi said standing up and followed by his students the group of four went to the training ground for their team.

Entering the clearing, Itachi motioned them to stop as he moved to the center, "You have until night time for two of you to take these two bells," Itachi said showing them the bells. "And the one who doesn't get a bell?" Keith asked, "He gets sent back to the academy," Itachi bluntly answered, "You start now," disappearing in a flock of crows the three boys stayed in place, "You do know that the whole being sent to the academy is bullshit right?" Naruto asked, "Of course the true test of this is to see how good our teamwork is," Sasuke said. "And I think I know how to start," Mira said placing her hand on the dirt floor and sent a pulse of chakra, "North East of us near the waterfall," she said opening her eyes, "Then let's get a move on," Sasuke replied, "But we need to be careful of Genjutsu in the area near the waterfall," Naruto points out.

Racing through the trees, the three felt something as they ran by a tree stump, "Hold it you all felt that as well right?" Naruto asked, "Yeah we felt that as well," Sasuke said and together they formed the same hand sign, "Kai." Soon the surrounding area started to warp and like glass broke down to reveal that they were already at the waterfall, "Impressive you knew that something was wrong at first glance," Itachi said, "Well when you train with a summoning clan you tend to pick up on that sort of stuff," Naruto replied shrugging.

"Genjutsu test complete," Itachi said pulling out his tanto, "Now onto the second portion Taijutsu."

Responding Sasuke and Keith pulled out a kunai as Naruto pulled out a sword that has the guards have their own blade that was pointed forward, and Mira pulled out two tantos, "Remember you three this is all about teamwork," Naruto said pointed his blade forward.

"Makes you so sure?" Itachi asked, "Please cut the bullshit we know there has never been a three-person squad and do you really expect three newbie genins beat an ANBU level captain," Keith snorted. Not saying anything, Itachi moved in going for his brother first but he was quick to block then Keith came from behind, "Fire Style: Fire Ball jutsu," he called out just as Sasuke jumped back; however, Itachi jumped above to dodge the impending attack. Sensing something coming from behind Itachi blocked the sword swing from Naruto but when the soon to be sensei went for a stab it exploded in a burst of light blinding him. "Let's see you stop this," Mira shouted slamming the grips of her tanto on the ground, "Earth Style: Piercing Stone," even if he couldn't properly see, Itachi could tell where the attack was coming from. "Fire Style: Phoenix Wing," igniting the flames around the blade and charged at Mira, "Ability Card activate: Pyrus Defense," Naruto shouted reverse gripping his blade to block, "Naruto," Mira shouted, "Focus Mira," Naruto grunted out.

Nodding, Mira went around to strike Itachi when he jumped back and it was when Sasuke and Keith doubled teamed Itachi, one went on defense as the other went on defense, this allowed Naruto and Mira to prepare something. "Keith Sasuke we're ready," Mira shouted and hearing the call sign Keith quickly gripped Itachi's arm then tossed him to his teammates and quickly followed, "Sealing Style: Diamond Prison," they shouted. "Let me guess it drains my chakra," Itachi said sensing his chakra levels drain at a moderate rate, "So are we a team?" Mira asked, "Yes you four are now Team 7," Itachi answered smiling as his new team cheered, "Now I want you to meet me here at 7 tomorrow morning," he said before vanishing in a cluster of crows.

Teleporting in the Hokage's office Minato nodded, "Ok now that everyone is here who made the cut?" he asked and while most of the teams passed there was a few teams that didn't pass. "Team 7 made up of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, Keith and Mira Clay pass the test," Itachi said when it was his turn, "Can you explain how they passed?" Minato asked, "They knew that teamwork was the key from the very beginning and was able to sense the Genjutsu at first glance, mostly due to Naruto's training with the Bakugan, and after a quick skirmish they were able to trap me in a seal that drained my chakra to trap the prisoner," Itachi listed.

Silencing wincing Minato and Kushina were disappointed in themselves for not having a hand in Naruto's training as summons taught him more than his birth parents.

* * *

Seeing that they were now a team the group went to their normal restaurant, "Hey I got an idea?" Mira said, "How about we all live together." Keith thought about, "Well we do have enough room considering that Naruto tends to chill at our place," he points out, "And Sasuke can sleep in the guest room," Mira added, "Are you saying this so that you can snuggle with Naruto?" Keith teased resulting in a blush from the pair. "But getting serious she does have a point it would be easier for us if we're all living in the same house," Sasuke said, "And while my parents may approve I'm not too sure about Naruto's," he added, "I'm an official shinobi I can do anything I want now that I have a headband," Naruto said.

at Sasuke's house, everyone was eating dinner, "Tou-san Kaa-san can I ask you something?" Sasuke began, "Of course what is it?" Fugaku answered. "Well Mira suggested that it would be better for everyone if we all lived in the same house," he said, "Well living together would increase teamwork," Mikoto said, "And it would be easier for me to locate everyone," Itachi points out. As they were discussing it, Satsuki frowned thinking about the consequences of having her crush in the same house as Mira, "How do you think Kushina is taking it?" Mikoto asked.

"NO, I REFUSE, I WILL NOT LET YOU LEAVE THIS HOUSE," Kushina roared. "There's your answer," Fugaku said.

"Onii-chan please don't leave us," Hinoka begged, "Did you even think this through?" Jiraiya asked, "He does have a point," Orochimaru said, "Living together would be easier to deploy said team for on the spot missions." Just like Sasuke, Naruto asked about the arrangements Mira suggested and let's just say it was harder for him then it was for Sasuke, "Minato please talk to your son," Kushina demanded, and after some thought the Hokage crossed his hands, "As a father I am disappointed and disappointed about what just transpired," he began, "But as Hokage it does seem more logical that a team would be living together," ignoring the shocked looks, "Naruto I approve of the idea and I'll use this as a test run, so go pack." Shocked Naruto bowed and went to pack his room.

"So Kushina-san actually allowed this?" Mira asked, at around 8 Mira and Keith found Sasuke at their door soon followed by Naruto and after helping them get settled in they all went to the living room. "Actually Hokage-sama is using this as a test run for future teams," Naruto explained.

* * *

 **I'm going to stop it here and hope you all like it and I also like to say good luck to my fellow college students on their finals next week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jojotheshadow: you liked the original really? I thought I was rushing it with all the bakugan characters as well as the materials from the Bakugan show.**

* * *

Early next morning, "KEITH," Mira yelled as Naruto and Sasuke were already in the kitchen eating a small breakfast, "You wouldn't wake up the first couple of times I had to resort to more drastic measures," Keith said raising his arms. "Come on you two eat up before we meet up with sensei," Sasuke said, "I'll make sure that Naruto wakes you up next time," Keith muttered and went to sit with Sasuke as Mira took the chair next to Naruto.

"Have you talked to your summons yet?" Sasuke asked, "Shit I forgot tell sensei I may be late," Naruto said before vanishing in a puff of smoke, "Where did Naruto go?" Mira asked. "He went to Vestroia to talk to his summons," Sasuke answered, "So he's going to be late," Keith guessed receiving a nod.

* * *

Popping into Vestroia, Naruto went to the home of the sages, "Lars Lion – sama," he said entering the temple, "Yes Naruto?" she asked as the other sages turned to their summoner. "Sorry for taking so long but I'm finally a Shinobi," he said showing his headband, "Congrates young brawler," Apollonir said, "And as a present we will gift you with this," Clayf said presenting a shield that covered the entire arm (RK: think Primes weapon in TF Last Knight), "And we'll also be giving you one of these as a late birthday present," Oberus added revealing a long vehicle with two wheels on it, "Naruto this is called Zoompha and it shall be your vehicle for now on," Frosch explained, "Thank you but I need to return to my team before I'm late," Naruto said and teleported out.

* * *

Popping in everyone looked up to see Naruto, "So how did things go?" Itachi asked knowing why his fourth student wasn't there. "Yeah, I'm done now what were you doing before I got here?" Naruto asked, "We were doing individual training now before we go into team training," Itachi explained, "So what do you want me to train on?" Naruto asked. "Well we're working on stamina training before going into endurance," Itachi explained, "I'll get right on it," Naruto said.

Once the groups were done with the training Itachi brought them together, "Now that everyone is here I'll explain the training in store for you. First we'll be working on stamina and endurance training followed by Chakra practice and after we'll do at least one or two mission and in the afternoon I'll let you pick out a weapon for you to freehand train with before I can have someone train you in before finishing up the day with another mission," hearing the plan all four genin nods agreeing with the plan. "Are we going to start today?" Sasuke asked his brother/sensei, "No today is what I call a practice day or sorts and tomorrow we'll start the schedule," Itachi answered.

A month into the team each member had their own different weapon: Keith with his katana, Sasuke with the twin hook swords (RK: Jet's weapon from Avatar Last Airbender), with the whip sword in hand Mira became deadly, and while Naruto already had his star saber Itachi said it was good to have another weapon so after some searching Naruto now possessed twin tonfas. The individual then group training allowed the members to combine the new skills they learned while mission whiles each member were on their last nerve when it comes to what they call chore missions. "You aren't the only ones that think the same," Itachi said while the group was in the Hokage's office for another mission, "It is used to improve teamwork among them," he explained, "Wouldn't it better to do them in the academy as an example for real-life missions," Keith asked, "The senseis of each class can use this to see which student works with who when it comes to genins teams," Naruto offered. Turning to Minato and Iruka they were both lacked jaw wondering why they didn't think that as well, "We'll imply that in the academy soon as a test run," Minato said, "And speaking of Test Run what's it like living together?" he asked.

"It's alright, we certainly trust each other more than if we lived separately," Sasuke said, "Sure I have to constantly remind that there is a girl in the house but they're well behaved," Mira explained. "Yeah if we enter the bathroom or your room, without knocking, you toss everything, including the kitchen sink, at us but if Naruto does the same all he gets is a slap," Keith muttered but everyone still heard him. Faking a cough, Iruka said, "Team 7 the missions today are to help Ms. Sato with her garden, Mr. Ito needs help catching 30 boars, Ms. Ogawa has asked for a team to help get herbs for her clinic, or catching Tora for the 30th time," thinking Itachi accepted the missions from Mr. Ito and Ms. Ogawa, "If you need any info for the herbs talk to her at this address," Iruka said pointing to the address that was listed. "Good luck Naruto," Minato said hoping for a response but all he got was a two figure response.

"Thank you for accepting this request of mine," Ms. Ogawa said, her appearance is that of a middle-aged woman wearing a one-piece dress with dirty blonde hair and blue hair, "No need to thank us we're always happy to help to help," Sasuke waved. "But what items do you need?" Keith asked, "First off I need 10 berries, 15 white Lily flowers, and 5 leaves from a Shinrin-yoku tree," Ms. Ogawa explained, "Shinrin-yoku? That forest isn't that far from the village so it shouldn't take that long," Itachi said, "And from the looks of it the boars are in the same area of the forest," Mira said and after quickly packing up their supplies. "Wait shouldn't these be C-rank missions?" Naruto asked, "No while the missions are out of the village it's a D-rank mission," Itachi explained. Arriving at the forest Itachi observed the forest, "So team which mission to do first?" he asked, "Let's gather the herbs first before we destroy the forest trying to catch the boars," Naruto said, and it was a good call on Naruto's part as collecting the herbs took only one third the time it took to capture the boars, "Finally," Keith muttered, "You can say that again," Mira said agreeing with her brother.

Returning to the village, the group went to drop off the items required in the missions, "Team 7 reporting back from the two missions," Itachi voiced but stopped when Team 12 were in the room. "Hi there Naruto," Kushina waved but Naruto gave no response, "Hey Naruto do you want to go out together?" Satsuki asked not bothered with the glares she was getting, "Sorry maybe some other time Itachi-sensei wants us to do afternoon training," Naruto said, "And I think it's time to see what elements you have," Team 7 sensei's said, "But I thought you wanted us to perfect our use in weapons before we go into our elements?" Mira asked. "You have them use weapons?" Kushina asked seeing this as a chance to bond with her wayward son, "Mira has taken arms with a whip sword, Keith has a katana, Sasuke has twin hook swords, and Naruto has a sword along with tonfas," perking up at the fact that Naruto has a blade Kushina turned to him, "Yūgao – sensei is a good teacher for kenjutsu and even then there are a couple of Bakugan that can use a sword," Naruto said stopping her. "Teamfollow my clone to the training ground to start the nest Chakra exercise," Itachi directed.

* * *

"Tell me Itachi how do you think Naruto would react to a team up mission?" Minato asked, "He would agree but he'll be professional around Team 11," Itachi answered but before he left Itachi said this, "When we did the introductions he stated that he would be strong without training from his parents." Arriving at their training ground, Itachi popped the clone and got the information finding out that Mira was the first in reaching the top of the tree with her brother a good ways up followed by Sasuke and Naruto slowly going up, "Didn't you do Chakra training from the Sages?" Mira asked, "Well Chakra training from them is different considering that I'm training in all 6 elements," Naruto answered. Monitoring Naruto's Tree Climbing, Itachi called his students in, "This here is Chakra Paper; burning is fire, soggy wet is water, turning to dust is earth, sliced in half is wind and crumbling is lightning," Itachi explained and giving each member a piece and when they pumped Chakra into it: Keith's burned, Mira's turned to dust with a couple of pieces burning, Sasuke's burned as it crumbled, and Naruto's was sliced into six different pieces as they burned, got wet, sliced into smaller pieces, crumbled into dust, shined a white light and the last one shined a dark light. "That would be from my training from the sages," Naruto lamely stated seeing the shocked looks at his teammates reaction, "But wait I thought your elements were light and wind," Mira points out, "Lars Lion said that those were my true elements that doesn't mean that I can't learn any of the other attributes," Naruto counters.

Further into the month, the group was back in the Hokage's office, "The only two missions left are a delivering food to the clients house or catching Tora," Iruka said, "If I have to catch that stupid cat one more time I'm going to drop it in a sinkhole and close it," Mira threatened remembering the first time they went to catch the cat. "Are you sure that cat has no training in using Chakra because I'm sure that's the only way it can outrun us," Sasuke said, "Sensei can we get a better mission?" Keith asked, "How many missions have we been on Hokage-sama?" Itachi asked. "From reports Team 7 has done 30 missions so Iruka please pull out the C-rank scrolls," Minato asked, "Let's see here . . . your choices is a delivery mission to Wind Country, escort a caravan to Iron Country for a festival they're having, or a delivery mission to the Capital," Iruka explained. "What are the deliveries?" Itachi asked, "The first delivery is about the updated treaty and the one to the capital is only a report about our forces," Iruka explained.

"We'll take the mission to the capital," Itachi answered accepting the scroll and looked it over, "Team pack for a month-long journey," he said, "But a trip to the capital is only two weeks top," Minato points out, "It's better safe than to be sorry Hokage-sama," Itachi answered. "I'm heading to the weapons shop so if you want your weapons sharpened give them to me," Sasuke said taking the weapons of his teammates, "I'll be getting some quick to cook meals at the market do any of you want anything else?" Keith asked as each member asked him to buy something along with giving him enough money, "Then that leaves Mira and me to do the packing," Naruto said. Once they got everything the team met their sensei at the southern gate, "Alright team let's move out," Itachi said and soon they were tree jumping; however, Naruto wanted to make things interesting by cutting off the chakra flow and grabbed on to a nearby branch and jumped. "What's wrong running out of chakra already?" Mira asked, "Nah I wanted to try something different and not waste my chakra," Naruto waved, "And that is?" Itachi asked, "Just use the surrounding areas to move around," Naruto explained and wanting to try it the genins all got the hang of it while Itachi continued using his chakra.

* * *

Traveling through the forest, Itachi saw that it was getting dark, "Everyone let's stop here and find a clearing to camp in," Itachi called out and dropped to the ground followed by his students, and once they found a good sized clearing near a waterfall everyone started to get their tents up, "Who's going to guard first?" Sasuke asked, "I'll start first," Naruto offered, "Ok then Naruto followed by Sasuke then Keith and finally Mira," Itachi listed.

Taking turns keeping guard the group was thankful that nothing happened the night before and after a quick breakfast the group continued to the capital in which they reached it only after two more days of traveling. "So this is the capital," Sasuke said seeing the busy streets, "Shinobi-san," their guide said, "The Daimyō is ready for you," she said gesturing for him to follow, "You have the rest of the day off and when you're done exploring go to this hotel," Itachi told his students before following the guide. "I'm going to check out the weapons they have here," Sasuke said, "I'm going to see what they have in the library," Keith mentioned before he also walked off but he gave his sister a small wink. "Uh, what do you want to do?" Naruto asked, "We can look around unless you want to do your own thing as well," Mira said silently hoping that he would go with her, "I don't mind traveling with you so let's go," Naruto said.

Turning to the palace, Itachi stood before the leader of the Fire Nation, "Very impressive Itachi-kun," he said after looking over the reports, "Thank you Daimyō-sama," Itachi replied with a bow. "Tell me how is your team?" he asked, "They are a well-balanced team and I'm happy to see them grow," Itachi answered, but before the Daimyō could ask any more questions there was an explosion from the west side of the palace. "What's going on?" he demanded, "Sir there's been a break in and now Naho has been kidnapped," a guard answered, "Team 7 the niece of the Daimyō has been captured locate the intruder now," Itachi ordered through the communicator seal that was on the neck.

"You heard sensei," Naruto said, " _Sensei said that the intruder made his escape from the west side of the palace and I'm the closes so I'm heading there now_ ," Sasuke said, " _Team I'm already at the front but we'll need air support_ ," Itachi said. "Air support coming right up, Bakugan Brawl Aluze and MAC Spider stand," popping into existence is a neon green and silver bird and next to it a six-legged spider appeared, "We got an intruder so I need Aluze to get in the air while MAC Spider travels by roof," Naruto instructed jumping on the rising bird while Mira jumped on the spider.

In the air, Naruto used Aluze's eyes to scan the ground below but an explosion got his attention, " _If anyone can hear me I found our intruder racing for the southern gate and he has Naho-sama with him_ ," Keith cried out through the comlink, "I'm on route now," Naruto responded already halfway with MAC right behind Aluze. " _Everyone use close range only we don't want the civilians to get involve_ ," Itachi instructed, "I'm going to try and lower him somewhere safer," Naruto said jumping off of Aluze and right in front of the man, who on closer expectation is a brown haired male in normal shinobi gear, "Stay out of this brat," he yelled out. "Why would we do that when you have Naho-sama against her will," the blonde haired genin questioned, "I thought you were going to lead him off somewhere?" Itachi asked, "I wasn't expecting to land on top of him," Naruto replied as the others showed up. Growling the intruder pulled out a kunai and held it to the crying girl's neck, "If you don't move right now the girl gets it," he threatened, "Now, now there's no need for that," Itachi said, "I know who you are Uchiha and I won't fall for your bloodline," he threatened. "If you really are a man then you would face us without the need of using a little girl," Naruto said, "What did you say you little shit?" he asked, "Yeah I bet you're a real coward to use a hostage against us, even if we are genin," Keith said making him growl.

"Fine if you want to fight then I'll fight," he said tossing the girl away only for Mira to catch her. "Ability card activate: Energy Transfer," Naruto quickly called out draining the man's chakra, "What are you doing?" he demanded, "We tricked you into releasing Naho-sama so that she wouldn't get affected by my attack," Naruto explained. "And you're now captured," Itachi said holding him by the wrist, "Good job everyone," their sensei stated putting on the restraints.

"I thank you for your help," the Daimyō said, "No need to thank us, we were just doing our job," Sasuke waved, "Thank you for saving me," Naho said bowing, "Like Sasuke just said," Mira began but Naho walked straight passed her and stopping at Naruto. "What is it?" he asked only to receive a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you," she said with a blush before running back to her uncle.

* * *

Before Team 7 left the capital the Daimyō gave them presents for their help, "Now we get to return to the village," Mira said but it was just then a pigeon landed on Itachi's shoulder. "Change of plans team it seems that Team 11 has been given a mission with false information and need some backup," he explained, "So where to?" Naruto asked, "Wave Country," their sensei answered. "Bakugan Brawl: Ventus Storm Skyress and Darkus Skytruss stand," Naruto called out, "What do you need Naruto?" Skytruss asked, "We need a ride to Wave Country," their summoner answered, "Say no more we'll give you a lift there," Skyress answered allowing Naruto and Mira to jump on Skytruss while the rest of the team rode on Skyress.

"Kushina-sensei, where's the backup Hokage-sama said, would be here?" Satsuki asked, "Someone call for some backup?" a voice cried out causing everyone to look up seeing two strange birds causing the team from Konoha to raise their guard but then calmed down when Team 7 jumped down from the birds. "Thanks for your help you two," Naruto said, "No need we are happy to help," the green bird said before vanishing. "So what's wrong?" Itachi asked, "Tazuna lied about the mission as we thought it was a simple escort mission but it turns out that a businessman is enslaving his country so he needs a bridge built," Kakashi began, "And he needs us to guard his crew against the mercs Gato is going to send," Itachi finished.

"Then what are we standing here for let's get a move on," Naruto said causing everyone to start moving, and nearing the beach they saw a boat, "Thank Kami you're still alive Tazuna," the man said. "Thanks but we really need to get to the other side," Tazuna said, "Sure thing but I can't fit all of you," he said, "My team can water walk so we'll be fine," Itachi said as his group of genins was already walking on water. "It was such a pain trying to learn how to do this," Naruto grumbled, "That's because you were too busy staring at Mira while she did her training," Sasuke smirked, "Sasuke's right, the blushing you two did when you first saw each other in the others swimsuit was hilarious," Keith snickered. Faking a cough, Itachi sent a warning look at the group, "Head over to the other side and guard it," he ordered receiving nods, "So you already taught them water walking," Kakashi said, "Yes sempai I thought it would only be logical since there's a waterfall at our training grounds," Itachi explained.

Arriving at the other side, Team 7 looked tense, "Get Tazuna to his destination now," Mira barked out, "Someone just substituted with a white-furred rabbit," Keith explained. "What's so wrong with a rabbit with white fur?" Hinoka asked, "It's summer so the fur should be brown," Naruto answered, "Ability card activate: Vanishing Mist," he said after going through hand seals, "Aw there goes the element of surprise," a deep male voice said jumping down from the trees allowing the team to see a tall male with pale skin and now eyebrows with bandages covering the lower part of his face wearing a muscle tank top and baggy pants along with matching wrist and leg warmers; however, the most noticeable item is the giant blade that is resting on his shoulder, "Well what do we have here the Copy Cat Kakashi, Red Hot-Blooded Habanero Kushina, and the Illusion Crow Itachi along with a bunch of brats," he said sneering underneath his bandages. "And you're Zabuza the man who killed his entire graduating class to graduate," Kakashi said reaching for his headband, "Now those were the good old days," Zabuza said, "But stand aside I'm only after the bridge builder." Itachi shook his head, "No can do we are task in protecting him," Zabuza, under his bandages, smirked, "I was hoping you would say that Water Style: Hidden Mist jutsu," with that the mist rolled back in.

"So many ways to kill you but so little time," Zabuza said through the mist, "Heart, Lungs, Kidney, Brain, and Liver choose your pick." Sensing something behind him, Naruto pulled out his Tonfas and blocked the blade, "Everyone back up," he called out getting everyone to jump back, "Impressive senses there kid," Zabuza complimented before going through hand seals, "Water Style: Multiple Water Shuriken jutsu," already in motion Naruto finished his hand seals, "Light Style: Light Arrow Storm," pointing his palm forward a lot of yellow colored arrows appeared and all of them heading for Zabuza; however, he was able to counter them by using his giant sword as a shield, "Earth Style: Earth Spear Jutsu," slamming her hand on the ground ten spears made of rock flew, "Please this is pathetic," Zabuza called out jumping back.

"Lighting Style: Thunder Blast no jutsu," Sasuke said almost catching Zabuza off guard allowing Keith to attack with his katana, "Switch," Keith called out jumping back allowing Sasuke to jump in with his twin blades using one to block and the other to counter. "Switch," Sasuke yelled changing spots with Naruto, wielding his star saber, "Light Style: Shining Blast," concentrating his chakra into the blade Naruto swung his sword sending out wave after wave of attacks before running in parrying Zabuza's sword scoring a direct hit on his chest, "Everyone team attack," Naruto yelled out. "Wind Style: Razor Slash/Lighting Style: Piercing Bolt/Fire Style: Fire Shuriken/Earth Style: Stone Kunai," all four members shouted and since the slash Naruto delivered severing his sword arm Zabuza took the brunt of the attack.

Before anyone could move a sembon pierced Zabuza's neck, "Thank you for stopping him I've been tracking him for a while," a voice said as a ninja jumped from the forest and next to Zabuza's body. "No problem but once you're done can we take the head to cash in the bounty?" Keith asked, "I don't know what you're talking about," the ninja said lifting the body, "Strange normally hunter nins would burn the body on the spot why are you carrying the body?" Mira asked only for the ninja to retreat.

"Tazuna please lead us to your house please," Itachi asked getting a nod.

* * *

 **Ending it here, and the next chapter may resemble Bakugan Summer a bit so don't forget to review and see you all next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

Making their way to Tazuna's house, they were then met with a woman around the same age as Kushina, "Tou-san, I was afraid that you wouldn't come back," she said in a voice that hinted she was worried to which Tazuna noticed, "No need to worry, Tsunami, I was protected by these awesome ninjas," Tazuna laughed. "It seems though that I'll need to make more food," Tsunami said more-so to her own self; secretly worried, as Waves situation was getting worse. "No need, we have our own supplies," Itachi said before turning to Naruto, "Tell me do you have any water-based Bakugan specializing in stealth?" he asked.

"Yeah there are plenty, and I can throw in a couple of Ventus Bakugan," Naruto said to confuse Tsunami slightly by the terms yet placed it as a ninja-thing, "Do it. I want a layout of the area and, if we can, get a location on Gato's location," Itachi instructed.

Heading outside, Naruto went through the motions, "Summoning Jutsu: Ventus Falconeer and Aquos Sirenoid, stand," appearing in a puff of smoke, everyone now heard something appear out of the water. "Is there anything you need Naruto?" A gentle female voice asked as the smoke cleared to reveal a mermaid and a man/falcon hybrid, "I need a layout of the area as we're on an escort mission," the two Bakugan nodded and went to work.

* * *

"So how will we do this?" Kushina asked her child's squad leader, "My team can do security detail as they already have Water Walking down," Itachi said, "I'm cool with that," Keith said, "Keith this is serious business," Mira scolded at her friend with a head-slap to make him look at her in a what-did-I-do look. "Are we going to do rotations with Team 11?" Sasuke asked, "Yes; after all, there are still a couple things I still need to teach you still," Itachi answered, "Naruto why the silent treatment?" Kakashi asked but Naruto ignored it, "Naruto are you alright you've been silent," Mira asked, "It's about the hunter-nin," Naruto automatically explained like he never heard Kakashi speak raising a few eyebrows, "What's wrong with that? The hunter-nin finished him off," Sakura points out.

"The hunter-nins job is to kill the rogue ninjas of their villages straight away, but this hunter-nin took the body away," Naruto explained. "That's right," Itachi agreed, "So that means that Zabuza is still alive," Mira pointed something out, "But since the senbon needle hit his neck, it'll take a week for Zabuza to recover." Tazuna got nervous hearing the conversation they were having, "Aren't you all putting this a bit out proportion?" Kushina shook her head yet answered still, "It's part of a shinobi/kunoichi's job description to think of every angle."

"Tazuna, when do you begin construction?" Itachi asked while also looking to the man, "If possible, now; however, with how everyone is scaring everyone, I'm not so sure how far I'll go with you protecting me," he answered. "We can help," Sasuke spoke up, "I mean, we all do regular maintenance in our apartment; sure it's not building a bridge, but we're willing to help any way we can," the rest of his team nodded, "Yeah, I know a fewsummons who can help with the heavy lifting and a couple can even guard the bridge," Itachi smiled at this, "That's some team you have," Kakashi noted, "The best," the eldest Uchiha replied.

* * *

Three days into the mission, it seems that one member of the household had enough, "Why are you doing this?" He demanded, "Inari enough," Tsunami scolded, "Why are they doing this anyway, they're just going to get killed by Gato; just like dad and my step-father" Inari snapped. "Tell me, kid," Naruto began, "You want to know why we're doing this?" He asked getting Inari to nod, "It's because of people like your grandfather, who's risking his life in hopes of giving you a better life, like your father and stepfather who sacrificed their very lives to giving you a better future, and what do you do? You disgrace their very sacrifice whining like a little bitch, there are a shit ton of people who wish they could be in your shoes," Naruto said, "Why we're dirt pour," Inari said not figuring it out, "It's because you still have a mother that loves you," Inari froze upon hearing Naruto's answer, "Some kids don't have parents like yours, hell I wish my own parents loved me like your mother does you, my parents ignored me for nearly a decade to the point that my sisters taunt me," remembering this the Uzumaki/Namikaze family lowered their heads in sadness, "There are nine people who would love to know the feeling of being loved but can't because of the fact that they have a demon in their guts," Naruto continued, "You cry and whine because you think your life is horrible… well, buddy, there are people out there whose lives are shittier than yours."

Not taking it any longer, Inari ran upstairs as Naruto took deep breaths, "Forgive my words Tsunami-san, you've been a gracious host and here I am, yelling at your son," he apologized, "No, you were just getting things off your chest," Tsunami said, "If you need me, I need I'll be out for some fresh air," Naruto said already out the door.

Wanting to go after him, they were a bit too late as Mira was already out the door, "When did she move?" Keith asked, "I think it was when Naruto got up," Sasuke answered.

With Naruto, he was smashing trees in the surrounding area, "HOW DARE THAT LITTLE SHIT SAY HE HAS IT BAD; AT LEAST HE HAS A MOTHER THAT LOVES HIM," he yelled. "Naruto-kun," Mira voiced, "Mira, what are you doing here?" He asked in slight surprise now, "I was worried about you," she said while also hugging him from behind, "Sorry if I scared you back there," he began, "No… like Tsunami-san said, you were just getting things off of your chest," Mira mumbled. "Is it ok if we stay out here?" Naruto asked, "Sure," resting at a tree; Mira got a blanket out from the seal on her wrist. Placing it on them both though, Naruto blushed when Mira placed her head on his shoulder.

Back at the house, Itachi looked up to see a hound-like creature which got everyone on guard, "Itachi Uchiha," it asked, "Yes that's me… and let me guess, you're a Bakugan Summon," Itachi stated, "Hai, I just wish to say that Naruto and Mira are resting in the forest," Itachi nodded. "Tell me: have his other summons return yet from their task?" He asked, "Yes, they noted a large mansion north-east of this position that is heavily guarded by the normal bandits, but the location of Zabuza and his companion still elude us," the creature answered, "Thank you," Itachi said handing the hound a piece of fish, who gladly ate it.

* * *

"Are they going to be alright out there?" Tsunami now asked, "Yes. I've had them go through wilderness training since they became a team," the sensei of Team 7 answered. "And where do you having them do that?" Kushina asked, "Training ground 44," Itachi answered, "WHAT HOW COULD YOU ALLOW THEM TO TRAIN THERE," Kushina yelled in shock, "I thought it would be good experience for them, as it teaches them awareness," Itachi easily answered, "Is that why I couldn't find Sasuke for that week?" Satsuki asked while, also getting a nod, "Yes, but something must have happened because Naruto was sporting a new scar on his back," Itachi noted not bothered by the KI. "That's because a praying mantis snuck up on us and Naruto used his body as a shield when Mira froze in surprise," Sasuke answered.

The following morning, a young girlish looking person approached the clearing that Mira and Naruto was resting in, " _So they're the ones that Zabuza-sama had trouble with_ ," the person thought, "What's a civilian like you doing by yourself," the sudden voice made the person jump, "Sorry I was trying to find medicine to heal my friend," the person said, "Tell me: why do you train?" Confused, Naruto still answered, "We train to protect those we care for," the person nodded, "Good, only when you have something to protect is when you are truly strong," the person said collecting the herbs needed to heal Zabuza, "Oh and if you're wondering… I'm a guy," he said walking away.

Returning to the rest of their team, they noticed the fact that their hands were intercrossed, "Please tell me you used protection," Keith joked while also making them both blush, "But if you didn't use protection, I better be the godfather," Sasuke said joining in. enjoying the sight of their teammate blushing; they didn't see Naruto and Mira walk up to them.

 **SMACK**

Rubbing their bruised cheek, the team didn't see the looks of jealousy on the faces of Kushina, Natsumi, Hinoka, and Satsuki, "So are you ready for training?" Itachi asked, "Yeah and I take it that Orbeum told you that they found Gato's mansion," Naruto said, "Yes, and with your permission, I would like to stay behind when you all head to confront Zabuza." Itachi turned to fully face his student, "Explain your reason."

"It's pretty obvious that Gato would use a cheated trick, and use Tsunami and Inari has hostages," Naruto explained, "That's right, ok you can stay behind," Itachi said.

* * *

The next day, Naruto watched both groups leave, "Now to get started," he told himself and about an hour later like he figured would occur, two thugs broke down the door, "So you're the bitch we've been hired to get," the first one said, "She's quite a beauty, you sure we can't have a little fun with her?" The second guy asked. "Get away from my mother," Inari yelled as Naruto hid in the shadows, "Naruto," Orbeum began, "No, I want to see how far the kid will go," Naruto said, "Aw look the little brat wants to be brave," the first guy laughs, "Can we kill him?' the second guy asked his buddy, "Sure, Gato didn't say anything about the runt," he said making his buddy release a bloodthirsty grin, "Come here and die, you little runt," he said charging in. "I'm not going to run," Inari said with fire in his eyes, "Then you die," the second guy screamed out, "INARI," Tsunami screamed out.

"Not bad," opening his eyes, Inari saw Naruto blocking the bandit's sword with ease, "Who are you?" He demanded, "Your death," Naruto said; parrying the blade while also spin-stabbing the blade into the bandit's heart, and before the first grunt could do anything; Orbeum appeared biting into the neck, "Orbeum stay here and guard Tsunami and Inari," Naruto said, "And Inari… good job standing your ground," he said before taking off.

* * *

Reaching the bridge, Naruto saw the Jounin fighting off Zabuza, while Sasuke and Keith fighting Zabuza's companion, and the girls guarding Tazuna, "Ice? Must be a bloodline," Naruto told himself, "The companion must be using the ice mirrors to move to the point that escaping must be impossible," he added. "Equip: Boomix," appearing in a small flash of light, a giant cannon appeared on Naruto's back and shoulder, "Locking on," Naruto muttered using the target's sight on one of the mirrors, "Let's see if a mirror made of ice can stand up to one of the biggest weapons in the Bakugan realm," he said while also pulling the trigger.

From everyone else's P.O.V. they heard a big boom and one of the mirrors shattering, "What was that?" Satsuki said; getting a kunai ready when Zabuza had to dodge a shot that caused a small explosion in the water. Looking to where the shots were coming from, Mira smiled and heard, "Sorry I'm late, it seems that Gato did send bandits towards Tsunami and Inari," they heard Naruto's voice through the coms, "So Naruto's theory of Gato sending bandits towards Tazuna's family is true," Mira said; freaking the bridge builder. "Are they alright?" He asked, "Tell the old man they're fine," Naruto said while destroying a couple more mirrors, "Why does your summon always have the best toys," Sasuke whined through the coms, "Not your fault that I have the cooler summons," Naruto said as he now was joining his fellow genin.

Regrouping, Zabuza's companion was about to rush in only to be stopped when Mira appeared and smashed the mask, "You're the person we met in the forest," Naruto realized, "What are you doing fighting for someone like Zabuza?" He now asked. "You wouldn't understand," he began, "Unlike the Leaf Village; those in the Village hidden in the Mist fear those with bloodlines to the point that the civil war ignited," he explained making the genin pause, "I owe Zabuza-sama my life as he is the one who saved me when my own father tried to kill when… when my Ice-release was revealed," he finished. "And while I don't want to kill you; if Zabuza wishes you dead, then let his orders be realized," he added.

Getting ready, Team 7 moved in; Naruto and Keith defending while Sasuke and Mira were on offense, "Man this guy is good," Naruto said, panting while also removing a couple senbon from his shield when everyone heard electricity, "Oh no… Zabuza-sama," he realized before taking off. Everyone was surprised when instead of Zabuza; it was the companion whose body Kakashi had speared through, "Haku," Zabuza yelled revealing his name.

"Ha it looks like the bitch finally got what she deserves," a man laughed and when the mist cleared, everyone saw a man in a suit and behind him a bunch of bandits, "Gato what the hell, I thought we had a deal," Zabuza demanded. "Yeah about that, I lied," he said leering at the females present, "Kill the males but keep the girls alive, I'm sure the Fourth Hokage would love to see his wife sucking on a dick that isn't his," he said as his men cheered, "But don't touch the orange haired chick… she would be perfect for relieving myself after a hard day's work of paperwork," hearing these words everyone was on guard but for Naruto, his entire world froze, "What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Say. About. Mira," he yelled in short-sentenced words to the small man, "Oh… you want to hear it again, fine I said I was going to use her as a stress reliever," Gato said, "What are you going to do about it?" He asked but said something that would seal his fate, "Boys let the runt live; I want to see him broken when I fuck the orange haired girl," the laughter everyone admitted stopped when Naruto released a terrifying roar.

* * *

In the home of the Bakugan, the sages picked up on this power, "Oh no, it can't be," Lars Lion gasped, "How… I thought we destroyed him," Clayf demanded. "Of course," Oberus realized, "Something must have happened to Naruto for him to unleash this power," Exedra followed the thoughts of his fellow soldier, "The attributes are connected to Naruto's emotions so something must have happened for him to tab into the Darkus element." "But that still doesn't explain how he still lives," Clayf said, "Maybe it does," Apollonir said, "This is raw-untapped Darkus energy, so it would explain this feeling," Clayf reluctantly nodded, "Fine, but as soon as Naruto has free time; we're training him into controlling the Attributes."

* * *

Returning to Naruto and the others, everyone had a face of shock and fear when Naruto suddenly shined a neon purple, "Bakugan Brawl: Razenoid stand," Naruto roared out and out of the neon purple light was a Dragon/Spider hybrid with four legs, a neck like body, shoulder pads that are made of four layers of metal and long fived clawed hands connected to long arms. "Whoever kills that thing gets quadruple pay," Gato yelled out; scurrying back into the walls of cannon foulder and at first the bandits were freaking out but when they all heard about the pay they charged right in.

"Darkus Ability Card activate: Soul Screecher," unleashing a loud screech, everyone could see the souls being sucked out of the bandit's bodies, "Ability Card Activate: Claw Crusher," slamming his claw on the ground, it easily killed five bandits. Not using his ability cards, Razenoid speared his right claw forward; spearing through bandits before sending their corpses towards their charging companions. "Darkus Ability Card Activate: Meteor Elimination," holding out its clawed hands; small energy balls formed on the tip and firing them a couple more bandits were killed in the slaughter fest.

"What happened to Naruto?" Hinoka asked scared; watching her wayward brother slaughter multiple bandits all at once, somehow not destroying the bridge in the process. "Wait he asked about Mira," Keith said voicing his thoughts, "Yeah, your right, he didn't care about Kushina-sensei but asked about what the little fucker wanted to do to Mira," Sasuke said as everyone turned to the girl in question as every girl, not including Sakura, was jealous. "Please spare me," Gato said when he realized that all of his mercs were dead, "I-I'll give you anything you want just-," Gato was cut off when Razenoid speared his middle finger through his body.

"Um, Mira think you can calm him down?" Keith asked, "Why do you think Mira is the only one that can do it?" Satsuki asked with jealousy in her tone stepping forward, "Naruto! Everything's alright! You can relax," she shouted only to hit the dirt when Razenoid fired a beam of energy.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Mira began to sing.

 **(Play Lost in Thought All Alone; Fire Emblem Fates)**

As Mira sang, Razenoid paused as if conflicted about something before looking down to see Mira calmly walk towards the beast, and allowing her to stand on his clawed palm, "It's alright Naruto… I'm safe, you can relax now," she whispered; not showing fear when Razenoid lifted her to where they could stare at each other in the face. Touching her forehead to his nose, it seemed to cause the desired effect as Naruto slowly began to shrink, "Ugh . . . Mira?" Naruto asked realizing that he was in her lap, "Thank you for protecting me," she smiled, "No problem… but can you explain what happened?" He asked shocking everyone. "You mean you don't remember?" Kakashi asked shocked and surprised tone, "Um no, after Gato threatened Mira, I blacked out," Naruto explained not bothering to leave Mira's lap, "Well after Gato repeated his words about what he would do to Mira, you snapped and became something called Razenoid," Itachi explained.

"Shit, the sages warned me about allowing the Attributes influencing my emotions," Naruto swore, "What do you mean?" Kushina asked worried, "It was during the days of my neglection when I met the Bakugan," Naruto began making Kushina and her daughters wince. "I wanted to get away from everything so I wondered the Sage's Temple when I found a room made out of crystal, and in the center was a tower with an orb containing the six Attributes, and feeling it call out to me I climbed the steps whereupon touching it I blacked out. And when I came to, the sages asked what I was doing in the room containing the Sacred Orb, explaining why I was there, Apollonir answered that I became the newest host to the Sacred Orb."

"What is the Sacred Orb?" Kakashi asked, "It's a powerful force that contains the life force of all known Bakugan, and it's how I can also use all the Attributes," Naruto answered. "Wait so that means you're basically the Jinchūriki for the Sacred Orb," Sasuke said to make everyone realize this now, "Yup, what you saw was the uncontrolled power of the Darkus Attribute," Naruto answered, "Do you know anything about the Sacred Orb's power?" Itachi asked, "Kinda, the sages wanted me to grow a bit older before I can even try and control its power," Naruto answered.

"Zabuza," a female voice said through the mist, "So the Kiri Hunter Nins finally found me," he said getting ready for a fight, "No I'm here on lady's Mei's orders to bring you back," she answered. "We're at the final battle in the civil war, and Mei-sama wants all able shinobi," she explained, "Don't you want Gato's money first?" Naruto said; getting up, "I mean he should have a shit ton," he points out. "Do you even know where it is?" Zabuza asked has he didn't know where it was, "Bakugan Brawl: Aquos Juggernoid, stand," Naruto cried out and out of the water, a turtle appeared, "I take it that we're going to Gato's house," he said, "Yeah, can you take us there?" Naruto asked, "Of course hop on," he said.

* * *

After they raided Gato's mansion and Zabuza left, everyone was enjoying the party, "Hey Naruto-kun why aren't you in the village?" Mira asked, "Not in the mood," he said, "Really? I know a certain lady who would love for you to enjoy the night," she replied. "Do I know this girl?" He asked, "Yup, she also has feeling for you as well," Mira points out, "She's been in love with you since her first meeting with you," Naruto decided though to play along, "Is she on my team?" He asked; not allowing Mira to answer as he kissed her on the lips, "I love you too," he said, "And if I remember correctly, a certain someone wanted company for this celebration of freedom," taking her by the hand; they went into the village.

"You know… you owe me five bucks," Keith smirked towards Sasuke, "Damn. If only they confessed in the village," Sasuke swore while also handing over the money, "Why did he pick her, I've known him longer," Satsuki muttered in pure envy, "She probably seduced him, the bitch," Hinoka said; seeing the couple, "Yeah we're his sisters, we should be with him," Natsumi added. "Kushina-sama you're taking this way out of proportion," Itachi said as he and Kakashi held the red-haired Uzumaki, "No, I won't allow my Naru-chan to be tempted by her," she said; struggling to get out.

The next morning the other members of Team 7 congratulated their teammates, "Is it allowed for teammates to date?" Satsuki asked, "No teammates are allowed to date; but it is not advised," Kakashi answered. Having heartfelt goodbyes, the group set off, "So are we parkouring again?" Sasuke asked, "Yeah we could use the practice," Mira said and soon each member of Team 7 climbed the trees. "I thought you said they already knew the Tree Climbing exercise?" Kushina points out, "They do, but they like to parkour as a way to not use up their Chakra as they're forced to use the surrounding areas to travel," Itachi explained, "They also use it in the village as well," he added.


End file.
